Histoire d'amour chez les SLG
by Angelcat123
Summary: Cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi l'idée est de FrenchKawaii et Hinagoth-chan (leurs pseudo Deviantart sont juste avant ) donc en clair c'est un gros bordel sans nom. Bonne lecture :) (couple : Pangeek, Patron X Maéra, Hippie X Meredith, Prof X Angela et Matoine.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

Tout ce passait bien dans la maison des SLG mais soudain le Geek hurla de peur et le Panda accourut pour le sauver des griffes du Patron.

Geek : Mais non ça va le Patron ne m'a rien fait… Tu es arrivé à temps.

Patron : … Coincé.

Soudain dans la pièce deux filles arrivèrent. L'une d'elle poussa le Patron et fonça vers le petit couple.

Patron : HEY!

Geek et Panda : Hein ?! C'est qui elle ?!

Meredith : CALIN !

La jeune fille câlina les deux personnes.

Meredith : Je vous adore!

Patron : Je suis invisible ?!

Panda, Geek et Meredith : DEGAGE !

Une autre fille arriva peut après vers le Patron.

Maéra : Patron ?

Patron : Tiens... Viens par là ma mignonne ! Haha !

Maéra : *craque ses doigts* Avec plaisir... reste à savoir lequel des deux va crier le plus... Héhéhéhé...

Patron :…*sur le cul* (il ne savait pas quoi dire).

Le Panda regarda bizarrement la fille qui enlaçait le Geek et lui.

Panda : Faudrait peut-être que tu nous lâche un jour...

Geek : Mais moi j'aime bien les câlins !

Patron : AAAAAAAAh !

Meredith *se retourne* : Qu'est ce qui se passe Patron ?

Panda : Viens Geek, on en profite pour filer !

Geek *Se fait prendre la main pour qu'il court plus vite* : Attend ! On n'emmène pas la fille bizarre ?

Panda : Non. Elle est trop bizarre.

Geek : Je suis sûr qu'elle serait très amie avec le Hippie. En attendant elle est toujours avec le Patron...

Patron : Deux gamines pour moi tout seul... J'ai de la chance ! La deuxième a l'air plus frêle que l'autre, ce sera plus facile de la faire crier !

Meredith : Patron... Laisse-moi tranquille.

Le Patron la saisit fortement, elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Meredith : Qu'est ce que tu va me faire ?

Patron : Hé hé tu verras...

Le Patron se stoppa d'un coup et arriva Maéra.

Maéra : Oh, mais il n'y a rien à voir... *s'allume une cigarette* Il me semble qu'on s'amusait, Patron... Ne t'en va pas si vite !

Patron : Tu t'amusais, moi non. J'aime terroriser les autres moi, pas l'inverse.

Maéra : Dommage, on a le même sens du jeu, maintenant lâche la gamine avant que je me fâche !

Patron : Hors de question !

Maéra : Tu ne me laisse pas le choix... Attaque Hippie !

Elle saisit le Hippie qui passait par là dans un Bad trip et le fit souffler dans le visage du Patron qui se mit à tousser.

Meredith *fuit en emportant le Hippie* : Merci !

Patron : *Tousse* Saleté ! *Tousse*

Maéra : Voilà, on va pouvoir rigoler !

Patron : ... J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais... au secours ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le Hippie et s'arrêtèrent dans un coin pour être au calme.

Meredith : Moi c'est Meredith et toi ?

Hippie : Moi c'est le Hippie gros.

Meredith : On ne devrait pas revenir botter le cul du Patron ?

Hippie : Peut être, mais je crois que s'amuse avec lui.

Panda *qui passait par là* : Elle est toujours là, elle ?

Geek : Ouais ! La fille bizarre est toujours là !

Hippie : Je crois que "la fille bizarre" va se fâcher si tu continue à l'appeler comme ça.

Geek et Panda : MAIS ON SAIT PAS SON PRENOM!

Prof : Taisez-vous bandes de freluquet ! Un génie travaille sur une nouvelle invention!

Meredith : Tu n'es pas censé être mort?

Panda : Mathieu a décidé de le garder en vie.

Meredith : Changeons de sujet. Vous faisiez quoi tous les deux ?

Panda*rougis* : Euh...

Geek*aussi rouge qu'une tomate* : On...

Fille : Toi aussi t'as des tendances yaoïstes ?

Meredith : Carrément. Dit-elle en souriant puis elle s'éloigna du groupe.

Les autres continuent à parler pendant que Meredith se dirige vers la chambre du Patron.

Meredith : C'est bizarre j'entends des cris... Je me demande si je peux rentrer... D'un coté le patron pourrait me violer... mais d'un autre, je serai avec...

Elle rentra dans la chambre.

Meredith : Oh mon dieu !

Mais referme aussitôt la porte elle était choquée.

Mathieu : Mais... T'es qui toi ?! Et comment t'es rentrée ?

Meredith : Heu... Par la porte ? haha...

Hippie : Laisse-là tranquille, gros, elle est peace...

Mathieu : La ferme, saloperie de Hippie ! Bon, les glands sont au salon, mais où est le Patron ?!

Hippie : Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ?

Meredith : Heu...

Le Patron cria à nouveau se qui inquiéta encore plus Mathieu.

Mathieu : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, bordel ?!

Meredith : C'est que... je suis venue accompagnée et elle...

Mathieu : Elle ?! Vous avez laissés une fille avec le Patron ?! Laissez-moi ouvrir cette porte !

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, dévoilant Maéra entrain de trainer le Patron

Maéra : J'en aie fini avec lui, il n'as pas autant de mordant que ce que je pensais... je suis profondément déçue !

Le Patron était à moitié mort et traumatisé.

Meredith : Maéra, on peut rester ici ? J'ai un taseur dans mon sac et s'amuser avec le Patron comme si il était un cadavre m'amuse

Hippie : Pas si peace que ça finalement.

Mathieu : Vous voulez du café, puisque toute façon vous allez rester pour un moment...

Geek : Maéra, le Patron il arrive à se relever et il essaye de violer le Panda !

Mathieu : Super... ATTENDS !QUOI ?!

Maéra : Je ne suis pas une nounou non plus !

Meredith : Geek, tu veux bien me montrer tes jeux vidéo ?

Geek : Alors d'abord, s'il te plait, ensuite, je ne crois pas que mes jeux soient pour les filles comme toi.

Maéra : Bon d'accord je m'en charge...

Meredith : T'a besoin des menottes ?

Maéra : Non, ça ira mais je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin d'aide.

Meredith : A nous deux le Geek... Alors comme ça tu pense que je ne peux pas te battre à tes jeux... JE TE LANCE UN CHALLENGE !

Geek : Euh... en fait je devais retrouver Maitre Panda...

Meredith : Je ne peux pas venir ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant une petite tête trop choupi kawaii pour qu'il craque.

Geek : C'est que...

Meredith : S'il te plait !

Geek : Euh... si tu as envie je te laisse avec le Prof pendant un moment et je reviens pour qu'on joue ensemble, d'accord ?

Meredith : Ok...

Prof : Qui ta permis de venir ici ?!

Meredith : *Pensée: sympa l'accueil...* Le Geek

Prof : Je ne suis pas une nounou, partez !

Meredith : Nan je reste tes machines elles font toujours BIM BAM BOUM ! Et moi je trouve ça intéressant !

Prof : J'ai du travail.

Meredith : Je peux vous aider ?

Prof : Peut-être...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Mathieu soufflait, rassuré. Elle était en "sécurité" avec le Prof, il n'allait pas la violer ou l'agresser, et le Patron avait à nouveau été maitrisé.

Maéra : Hé mais... Hé Patron, debout !

Le Patron s'était évanouit à force qu'elle le torture.

Maéra : Mon jouet est cassé on dirait...

Panda : Heu... Merci !

Hippie : Cette meuf fait régner la justice, on dirait un héro tellement elle brille...

Mathieu : Non ça c'est parce que tu en as trop pris...-

Hippie : -Gros !

Elle se tourna vers le Panda et lui sourit doucement.

Maéra : Panda, t'est trop choupinou. J'adore tes chansons ! Tu veux bien faire du karaoké avec moi ?

Panda*des étoiles dans les yeux* : Avec plaisir !

Geek : Mais Panda...

Panda : Oui ?

Geek : Mais... Toi et moi... Enfin, on devait...

Fille : Aie, crise de pleurs dans 3, 2, 1...

Geek : T'es rien qu'un méchant ! Je vais voir Démon si c'est comme ça !

Du coté de Meredith tout ce passait bien enfin jusqu'à ce que le Prof en eut marre.

Prof : Arrête de flemmarder et aide moi !

Meredith : C'est vous qui m'avez dit de rester dans mon coin alors je vous obéis !

Prof: Oui, mais...

Meredith : Je vous écoute plus…

Prof: Au fait il revient bientôt le Geek ?

Meredith : J'en sais rien il m'a pas dit.

Prof: Ah...

Meredith : J'entends les pleurs de quelqu'un...

Prof: Eh bien pars t'occuper de celui qui pleure, ça me fera des vacances !

Meredith : D'accord...

Elle sorti du labo du Prof et vit une personne courir dans le couloir.

? : Attend reviens !

Meredith : Panda ?!

Geek *s'accroche au t-shirt de Mérédith* : Panda il est méchant! En plus je ne sais pas où est le Démon!

Meredith : Ah ça j'en sais rien.

Panda : Lâche tout de suite la fille bizarre, je croyais que tu m'ai-...

Meredith : Moui... Continue ta phrase

Panda : D'abord t'es qui!

Meredith : Je m'appelle Meredith.

Panda : D'abord, pourquoi tu cherche à gâcher notre couple ?

Meredith : Quoi ?!

Le Geek intervient pour éviter que la Panda insulte la pauvre petite Meredith déroutée.

Geek : Elle n'essaye pas de gâcher notre couple, puisque tu néglige ton petit copain !

Meredith *s'interpose entre les deux* : DU CALME !

Panda *Pousse Meredith * : Reste en dehors de ça la fille gâcheuse de couples.

Elle partit vers le salon comme si il ne s'était rien passé entre la Panda et le Geek.

Hippie : Ça ne va pas bien gros ?

Meredith : Pas très...

Hippie : Pourquoi Gros ? Tu veux un peu de drogue pour aller mieux ?

Meredith : Ça ira merci. On peut allumer la télé plutôt ?

Hippie: Comme tu veux gros.

Meredith : Au fait elle est où ?

Hippie: Elle essaye de ranimer son "jouet"

Meredith : Je vais voir si ça va mieux avec le couple

Hippie : Quel couple ?

Meredith : Euh... Personne !

Meredith s'en allât du salon et se dirigea vers les chambres.

_« Tiens il y a des chambre... Je me demande laquelle est à qui... La seule que je peux reconnaitre c'est celle du Hippie, avec une photo de Bob Marley sur sa porte. Les autres portes sont dénudées d'indice. Je me demande à laquelle je toque... »_ Meredith toqua à la porte de gauche qui était bleu foncé (presque noire).

? : Panda c'est toi ?

Meredith : _Ah à priori je suis devant celle du Geek_ Euh... Non c'est Meredith.

Geek : Ah... Entre !

Meredith : Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu n'apprécie pas ma compagnie...

Geek : Quelle idée, je suis parfaitement content que tu sois là ! _Et dire que le Panda va arriver d'une minute à l'autre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Maéra laissa le Patron tranquille et se dirigea vers le salon.

Hippie : Hey, gros, t'en as ?

Maéra : Oh c'est toi ! Nan mec, désolé, je fume que des cigarettes...

Hippie : Cool meuf, comme ça t'en prends pas trop...

Maéra : Oui ! Dit-elle en souriant. J'ai une furieuse envie de café, vous en avez non ?

Hippie : Ouais, Mathieu en fais couler dans la cuisine, il est peace...

Maéra : Merci.

Elle rentra dans la cuisine et vit Mathieu de dos puis ce dernier se retourna.

Mathieu : Tiens, voilà la deuxième invitée surprise... Café ?

Maéra : Exactement.

Mathieu : Et tu étais où … ?

Maéra : Avec le patron, pas si terrible que ça finalement. Efficace, mais peu endurant. Enfin, il devrait laisser les autres tranquilles un bon moment...

Mathieu : Attends... T'as "maté" le Patron pour... ?

Maéra : Pour vous permettre de respirer un peu... Et aussi pour le plaisir. Je l'adore... Faudra m'appeler, en cas de besoin. Dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Mathieu : Le fait que tu sois une fille ne te rend pas moins effrayante que lui, pour le coup.

Maéra : Hé ! Je suis le mélange parfait des caractères du Geek et du Patron ! Douce et terrible à la fois.

Mathieu : Mouais, méfie-toi du Patron, quand même, il est toujours au delà de ce qu'on imagine...

Maéra : T'en fais pas, je sais me défendre, et au pire... Tant pis.

Mathieu : Chacun son délire, on va dire... Et tu ne devais pas chanter avec le Panda ?

Maéra : Si... Mais il s'est tiré rejoindre le Geek, ils se sont engueulés apparemment.

Quelques hurlements de rage leur parviennent et comprirent que le Panda allait très mal.

Panda : Si tu préfère rester avec elle, tant mieux, moi je me tire !

Il se rendit a la cuisine et vit Maéra.

Panda : Ah ! Voilà l'amie de Mme l'emmerdeuse ! Tu ne veux pas la prendre et foutre le camp des fois ?

Maéra : Qu'est ce qu'elle à fait ? *très calme*

Panda : Elle drague le Geek et lui, il apprécie sa compagnie plus que la mienne !

Mathieu : ...Je n'ais aucune envie d'en entendre plus...

Maéra frappa le Panda et il avait maintenant un magnifique œil au beurre noir.

Mathieu/Panda : Mais t'est pas bien ?!

Maéra : Le Geek fait une simple crise de jalousie, abrutit... Il essaye de te rendre jaloux, et ça marche, tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ta truffe... Maintenant, tu viens avec moi, je récupère Meredith, tu va te faire soigner par le Geek, qui sera mort d'inquiétude, et tu en profite pour ... Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Panda : Oh...

Maéra : Allez, go. Autant que je prenne le rôle du méchant de l'histoire, ou on en finira jamais avec vos histoires de collégiennes... *repose son café*

Arrivés devant la chambre du Geek, Maéra empoigne le Panda et rentre dans la chambre avec lui sous le bras, à moitié étouffé.

Meredith : Maéra ?!

Geek : Panda !? Mais qu'est ce que...?

Panda :... Au secours.

Maéra : Tiens, petit, je te rends ton copain, pas très coopératif... Pas si bestial que ça, quoi... Meredith, viens. *clin d'œil vite compris*

Elles sortent de la chambre et Maéra regarda Meredith avec un air furieux.

Maéra : D'abord, QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUTAIS AVEC LE GEEK ALORS QUE TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE PANDA TE PORTE PAS DANS TON COEUR?!

Meredith : *imitant le hippie* Du calme gros, je jouais juste aux jeux vidéos avec lui.

Maéra : N'empêche j'aurais bien aimé le faire ce karaoké avec le Panda...

Meredith : Au fait comment tu fais pour que le Patron il soit évanouie tout le temps ?

Maéra : Hé hé ! Secret de Maéra en personne !

Meredith : J'ai la dalle, pas toi.

Maéra : Non pas vraiment.

Meredith : Elle est où la cuisine ?

Maéra : De 1 ce n'est pas bien de prendre de la nourriture sans demander et 2, tu descends les escaliers et tu tourne à droite.

Meredith : *cours vers la cuisine comme une malade mentale*

Maéra : _En attendant ce serais amusant de voir si Panda se réconcilie avec le Geek..._

Maéra* entrouvre délicatement la porte*: OH PUTAIN !

Meredith : Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

Maéra : AAAAAAAAAAAH ! DEPUIS QUAND T'ES LÀ !

Meredith : 2 secondes et toi ?

Maéra : Laisse tomber. Regarde ce qu'ils font.

Meredith : *regarde derrière la porte* Ben quoi c'est normal pour un couple amoureux.

Maéra : En à peine 2 minutes ils arrivent à là !

Meredith : Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait j'ai jamais eu de petit copain et je suis vierge.

Maéra : Intéressant. Ton caractère est des fois tellement semblables au Hippie que je me demande si vous n'êtes pas frères.

Meredith : *grignotant une chips* Je vais me droguer sur le canapé avec lui.

Maéra : Euh... Ok... T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas une cigarette pour commencer ?

Meredith : Nan. Ca ira.

Maéra : Comme tu veux.

Du coté de Meredith, tout se passait bien elle était avec le Hippie qui fumait tranquille avec elle.

Meredith : Tu regarde quoi le Hippie ?

Hippie : Dora l'exploratrice.

Meredith : Cool. J'ai le droit de te piquer un bonbon au LSD ?

Hippie : Vas y fais comme chez toi gros.

Du coté de Maéra, elle retrouva le Patron.

Maéra : Patron, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de te venger, tu es trop faible pour moi.

Patron : Retire tout de suite ce que ta dit ou je te viole !

Maéra : T'en serais pas capable.

Patron : Crois-moi que si.

Maéra : *plaque le Patron au mur* Crois moi que non.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

De retour avec Meredith l'ambiance était cool.

Sonnette : Ding Dong !

Meredith : J'vais ouvrir.

Elle se leva et vis Antoine Daniel.

Hippie : Ca doit être Antoine avec Richard

Meredith *ouvre la porte* : Salut.

Antoine : Mathieu a t'il encore plus rétréci et s'est transformé en fille ou est ce qu'il a une copine naine ?

Meredith : Non. Je me tape l'incruste avec Maéra.

Antoine : Ah ok. Y a quand même des bières ?

Meredith : Pour tout le monde même !

Antoine : Génial !

Richard : T'as déjà...

Antoine : Tais toi ! Dès que tu commence par ça c'est que tu vas dire un truc dégueu !

Meredith : J'appelle Mathieu ?

Antoine : Ce serait sympa.

Meredith : Ok, juste une dernière question

Antoine : Je t'écoute.

Meredith : C'est vrai que tu sors avec Mathieu ?

Antoine : Euuuuuuuuuuh... Va chercher Mathieu d'accord ?

Meredith : Ok. MAAAAAAAAAAAAAATHIEU ! Y A ANTOINE QUI EST LÀ !

Mathieu : J'arrive !

Du coté de Maéra la fête était finie le Patron s'était évanouie.

Maéra : T'es vraiment une petite nature, toi !

Elle se fit percuter par une blonde qui courait comme une dingue dans le couloir.

? : Pardon ! Tu n'a rien ?

Maéra : Aïe, ça ira merci. Vous êtes?

Fille : Je suis la Fille !

Maéra : Cool. Mais pourquoi s'appeler la Fille quand on est un travesti? Autant s'appeler "le travesti"

Fille : Euuuuuuuuuh...

Maéra : Laisse tomber.

Maéra continua sa visite du couloir des SLG.

Maéra : Tiens, le Hippie est remonté écouter du Bob Marley. Le Patron est évanoui et les deux collégiennes sont occupées. J'fais quoi du coup...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Maéra fouilla ses poches et la panique.

Maéra : Mais… Où sont mes cigarettes… OH ! La Fille ! J'ai du les faires tomber à ce moments là !

Elle courut vers la chambre du Patron mais la panique augmenta.

Maéra : Toujours dans les vapes, mon mignon ? Tiens, il est plus là, et mes cigarettes non plus... Saleté de drogue, ça tiens pas tant que ça... Que du bon marché !

Elle fila au salon et vit Antoine Daniel sur le canapé.

Maéra : Antoine Daniel ?

Antoine : Tiens, une autre fille ? Ça commence à se mixer ici...

Maéra : Quel sens de l'observation ! Tu as donc vu Meredith ? Elle est passée où ?

Antoine : Elle à suivi le Hippie et m'as laissé attendre Mathieu ici.

Maéra : Super, nouvelle disparition… Tu n'aurais pas vu le Patron, d'ailleurs ?

Antoine : Non, c'est mauvais signe ?

Maéra : Plutôt oui... Il est autant chargé que le Hippie, et il à réussit à m'échapper...

Mathieu : Toitoine ! Tu... Dis la grande aux cheveux blancs, tu ne veux pas aller voir ailleurs si on y est ?

Maéra : Je ne demande pas mieux, je cherche le Patron, je l'avais drogué avec une dose de cheval, et il à filé... Dans cet état, ce petit chéri va se faire du mal...

Mathieu : Pe... Petit chéri ? Hem... Non pas vu.

Maéra : Ok, je file à sa recherche. Salut... les amoureux.

Antoine : HEY !

Mathieu : Perspicace...

Antoine : Mathieu ! On avait décidé de…

Mathieu : Oh, ça va, tant que les autres abrutis n'y voient rien…

Du côté de Meredith elle s'était réveillée dans un endroit inconnu et elle était raide.

Meredith : Ola, je suis plutôt raide... Je suis où …?

Meredith se sentit soulevée sans voir ni savoir qui la levait.

Le Patron déboula, Meredith sous le bras, dans la chambre des amoureux. Il était plutôt content, au final. La grande le sous-estimait… Et elle allait regretter de ne pas l'avoir attaché… Le Patron balança le Panda dans un coin (la cible la moins intéressante à son gout) et referma la porte. Une gamine droguée et un gamin effrayé, quoi de mieux ?

Maéra monta chez le Hippie et y retrouva ses cigarettes. Le Patron était passé là, et Meredith n'était plus ici… Mauvais augure... Elle secoua le camé.

Maéra : Où est MEREDITH?!

Hippie : Peace Gros ! Le Patron l'as emmenée prendre l'air, elle était trop raide, gros…

Maéra : Mais quel ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN DE CAME ! Ou ils sont ?!

Hippie : Aucune idée Gros…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Du coté de Meredith le Geek avait peur, le Patron était venu dans sa chambre avec Meredith sous le bras et il s'était enfermé avec le Panda, l'adolescente et le Geek dans la même chambre.

Geek : Patron qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?! Et pourquoi Meredith a l'air aussi stone que le Hippie ?

Patron : Peut être parce qu'elle s'est léééééégèrement drogué.

Meredith *encore capable de dire quelque truc* : Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu va nous faire ?

Patron : A ton avis?

Meredith : Te connaissant, je pense pas que tu va nous câliner.

Patron : Exact. Hina va regretter de m'avoir sous-estimé...

Meredith : Elle ne t'a jamais sous-estimé ! D'ailleurs que je suis sûr qu'elle t'adore !

Patron : Ah parce que toi tu laisse quelqu'un s'évanouir quand c'est ton pote ?!

Meredith : Non, c'est juste sa façon de te dire ne recommence plus ou alors recommence et je recommencerai.

Geek : Wow... Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi logique même drogué...

Patron : M'en fout. Bon assez discuter...

Le Patron commença à s'avancer vers le Geek.

Meredith *saute de là où elle était* : Pas touche au Geek !

Patron : Ah, d'accord... Bon ben alors on commence par toi !

Le Patron l'empoigna fortement.

Meredith : AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sa vision commença à se troubler... Quand soudain on la lâcha.

Geek : Ça va Meredith ?

Meredith : Oui, mais j'ai rien vu de la scène, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Geek : J… J'ai donné un coup au Patron

Meredith *apeurée*: À priori ça lui a pas suffit...

Patron *Se relève, un filet de sang coulant jusqu'au menton*: Tu vas le payer !

Il décrocha sa ceinture, et pris le Geek par le poignet.

Geek : L… lâche moi !

Patron : Hors de question. Tu va être l'exemple de ce que je vais affliger à Meredith ...

Geek : Meredith, Fuis !

À ce moment là, se pose un dilemme. Est ce qu'elle fuit mais alors elle serait une lâche et elle culpabiliserait pendant un bon moment ou est ce qu'elle reste mais elle aurait à subir le courroux du Patron... Que faire...

Patron*attache solidement le Geek à son bureau* : Reste là, je m'occupe de ta copine...

Geek : FUIS Meredith!

Moment de réflexion...

Meredith : Qu'est ce que tu fous Patr-...

Patron *plaque Meredith par la gorge*: Alors on fait moins la maligne comme ça, hein...

Meredith : Maéra... Aide-moi...

Patron : Laisse tombé elle ne t'entendra pas avec ta voix si petite ! Tu es à ma merci tout simplement...

Meredith s'évanouit à cause du manque d'oxygène vu que le Patron faisait pression sur sa gorge.

Patron : En plus elle s'évanouit, de mieux en mieux...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Du coté de Maéra c'était l'énorme panique.

Maéra : PUTAIN ON A TOUJOURS PAS TROUVER LE PATRON ET À L'HEURE QU'IL EST IL DOIT TORTURER LA PAUVRE MEREDITH!

Hippie : Calme gros... Tu vas trop vite !

Maéra : Je marche crétin de camé.

Hippie : Elle est peut-être chez le Geek.

Maéra : Ne dis pas de bêtises. Geek est avec Panda, ils ne vont quand même pas le faire là bas... si?

Hippie : Peut être qu'il a pris le Geek aussi.

Maéra : T'es un génie des fois mec.

Hippie : Merci gros.

Meredith toujours évanouit était à la merci du Patron qui en profitait un maximum.

Geek : Laisse-là !

Patron : Ça mon petit, c'est hors de question...

Il commença à tirer sur les fringues de Meredith pendant que le Geek se débâtai et hurlai de toute ses forces.

Geek : NOON !

Le cri du Geek réveilla le Panda de son coma. Avec un mal de crane violent et les yeux qui allaient comme bon leur semblait, il observa son environnement, encore trop sonné pour réagir, une vive douleur le ramena a la réalité.

Panda : Ah, qu'est ce que j'ai au bras... ?

Geek : PANDA ! VA CHERCHER MAERA !

Panda : Geek... ? Mais qu'est ce que...

Patron : Lâche l'affaire, Gamin, son bras est coincé sous l'armoire ! Profite du spectacle...

Panda : Je suis coincé ! GEEK ! SALE GAMINE ! Laisse-les tranquilles Patron !

La porte émit un grand bruit. De son coté, se servant du Hippie comme possible, Maéra tentait d'enfoncer la porte de la chambre. Mais le Geek avait renforcé ses verrous pour se protéger du Patron... Même la force brute ne parvenait à l'enfoncer. Le Patron se mit à ricaner de bonheur, tout était parfait à ses yeux.

Maéra : BORDEL ! MATHIEU ! ANTOINE ! ARRÊTEZ VOS SALOPERIES ET VENEZ M'AIDER ! MON ROYAUME POUR UN PIED DE BICHE !

Hippie : J'ai la tête qui tourne et pourtant j'en ais pas trop pris, gros...

Mathieu : VOUS COMMENCEZ A ME SOULER AVEC VOS...

Maéra : *Chope Mathieu par le col* LE PATRON EST LA DEDANS AVEC UNE GAMINE DROGUÉE, LE GEEK ET LE PANDA ! ALORS TES ÉTATS D'ÂME JE M'EN BATS LES STEAKS, OUVRE MOI CETTE PORTE !

Elle lâcha Mathieu et ce dernier regarda Antoine.

Mathieu : J'avais essayé de vous prévenir... Antoine ?

Antoine : Prêt !

Formant une ligne de défense digne des plus belles équipes de rugby, les trois acolytes foncèrent dans la porte et l'exposèrent. Maéra garda son équilibre, laissant les deux bruns s'étaler l'un sur l'autre à ses pieds. Le Patron tenta de cracher une insulte, mais Maéra lui assena un coup de pied monumental de bas en haut dans le menton... Et il vola.

Geek : Ouf...

Panda : Gloire au panda, nous sommes sauvés...

Maéra eut pour premier réflexe de choper la couverture et d'en couvrir Meredith. Quoi ? Hors de question que qui que ce soit se rince l'œil sur elle une nouvelle fois... Elle détacha le Geek qui fila soulever l'armoire, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Maéra lui donna un peu d'aide en souriant, et les laissa ensemble. Puis, énervée, elle marcha sur Antoine et Mathieu (Pour qui la chute n'avait pas été si désagréable, au final) et les dérangèrent dans leurs papouilles avant de rejoindre le Patron.  
>Pas un mot, pas un cri, elle lui prit la main et le traina derrière lui.<p>

Patron : Ou tu m'entraine encore ?! Ça t'éclate de me défoncer ?

Maéra : ...

Patron : Tu m'emmerde ! Lâche-moi maintenant !

Maéra balança le Patron dans la salle de bain, seule pièce sans fenêtres pour qu'il ne puisse fuir et bloqua la porte depuis l'extérieur avant de s'assoir le dos contre celle-ci.

Patron : Laisse-moi sortir, espèce de sale petite... !

Maéra : T'as pas compris, quand je suis arrivée ? Si je suis venue jusqu'ici, c'était pour pouvoir te rencontrer, toi. Pas Mathieu, pas les autres, mais toi...

Patron: Et pourquoi moi d'abord! Tu n'as pas arrêté de me capturer depuis tout à l'heure!

Maéra : *rougit (mais évidemment le Patron peut pas voir ça) Par... Parce que je pense que tu es le personnage de SLG le plus développé. _Pourquoi tu n'ose pas lui dire que tu l'aime ! Peut être parce qu'il est aussi fidèle qu'un chat..._

Patron : Tu m'aime que pour ça? _J'espère que ça suffira à ce que j'arrive à la violer sans qu'elle fasse trop d'histoires._ Bon ça me suffit. Et pourquoi avoir ramené l'autre gamine ?

Maéra : Parce que je sais que toute seule se serait moins marrant d'aller chez les SLG. _En plus elle est fan !_

Patron: Et pourquoi être toujours aussi méchant avec moi alors que tu m'aime bien?

Maéra : _Il est de la police ou quoi ?! _C…C'est ma façon de te dire que je t'aime bien.

Un silence lourd se posa délicatement mais le Patron le brisa.

Patron : Je peux partir ? J'en ai marre de rester ici coincé avec toi !

Maéra : Non tu ne peux pas partir mais moi je vais juste voir où est Meredith...

Patron : C'est bon elle est partie... Je vais pouvoir ouvrir... Merde! Fermé à clé !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Du coté de Meredith, elle ne bougeait pas mais quelqu'un la secoua.

? : Meredith ! Debout !

Meredith : *essaye de se lever* Je… Je ne peux pas me lever!

? : Aaaah... c'est pour ça que tu ne bouge pas!

Meredith : Logique.

? : Ca va ?

Meredith : J'ai connu mieux. Au fait vu que ma vue est troublé par la douleur est ce que tu pourrais me dire à qui j'ai l'honneur ?

?(2) : Salut la sale gamine.

Meredith : Salut Maître Panda.

? : Bon alors tu as deviné qui était le deuxième ?

Meredith : Geek ?

Geek : Exact !

Meredith : T…Tu va mieux ?

Geek : Ça va aller. _En fait j'ai juste envie de pleurer rien qu'au fait que Panda traite Meredith de sale gamine._

Meredith : Panda, pourquoi tu me déteste autant ?

Panda : Ça me paraît logique.

Meredith : Pas pour moi.

Panda : Pas grave.

Maéra : Je peux entrer ?

Geek : D…Depuis quand t'es là ?

Maéra : Pas mal de temps. Comment va Meredith ?

Geek : _Merde! Qu'est ce que je lui dis?_ Euh, oui elle va bien. _Si on enlève le fait qu'elle a la jambe hors service_.

Maéra : D'accord je retourne jouer avec le Patron.

Maéra jeta un œil à Meredith avant de partir, mais se ravisa vite.

Maéra : Geek, elle ne va pas "bien", sa jambe est tordue je te signale…

Meredith : Co…Comment ça tordue ?

Geek : Oui mais… je ne voulais pas lui dire, maintenant elle est inquiète !

Maéra : C'est gentil… Mais tu devrais me faire un peu confiance tu sais, je n'en aie pas l'air, mais je suis médecin…

Panda : Comment une fille incarnant la violence même peut-elle être médecin ?!

Maéra : Avoir des accès de colère et cogner trop fort, ça m'arrive beaucoup, alors apprendre à soigner et à limiter ses dégâts était essentiel pour moi… Meredith ? Ton os est seulement déplacé ok ? Je vais te remettre la jambe en place. Geek ? Tu veux bien aller me chercher une grosse poche de glace dans votre congélateur ?

Geek : Mais on en a pas !

Maéra : Des légumes surgelés ? Des frites surgelées ? N'importe quoi de gros, en sachet hermétique et qui sorte du froid. Prends en deux.

Geek : Ok !

Le Geek partit dans la cuisine pour aller chercher quelque chose pour Meredith mais le Panda faisait la tête.

Panda : T'aurait dut m'envoyer, je m'en tape de cette gamine moi… Je me tire.

Maéra : Toi tu ne bouge pas ! *Remet la jambe de Meredith en place*

Meredith : OUAAAH !

Maéra sortit un set de couture de son sac et piqua Meredith à la cuisse.

Meredith : Hein ? Mais j'ai plus mal d'un coup !

Maéra : C'est de l'acuponcture. Et toi le Panda, réfléchit : le Geek aurait-il supporté les aiguilles et la douleur de la "sale gamine" ? Tu manque de réflexion, pour un soi-disant animal sacré…

Panda : Tu l'as protégé en l'éloignant ?!

Maéra : Évidemment ! Maintenant… Elle se lève et colle le Panda à un mur, Tu va m'écouter !

Panda : Ca ne va pas non ?!

Meredith : Mais Maéra qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Maéra : Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir t'agresser pour que tu comprennes que Meredith t'adore au même titre que le Geek, mais d'un semblant d'AMITIE ! Elle n'a jamais essayé de te piqué ton copain, elle n'a jamais essayé de briser ton couple, elle essaye juste d'être ton ami et celui du Geek, alors arrête de mal lui parler et apprends à l'apprécier, bordel ! Elle n'est pas celle que tu crois, et tu as intérêt à lui donner une chance avant que ce soit moi qui craque !

Meredith : Maéra…

Meredith était émue mais se retenu de verser une larme.

Panda : Le Geek préfère passer du temps avec elle que moi !

Geek : Ce n'est pas vrai !

Panda : Geek ?

Maéra lâcha Panda et laissa le Geek se placer en face de Panda

Geek : Meredith c'est une amie, une fille chouette ! Toi je t'aime imbécile ! Si je t'ai laissé tombé pour elle à un moment donné c'est parce que tu as été méchant ! Mais ce n'est pas sa faute ! C'est la mienne ! Alors maintenant tu la laisse tranquille et tu la respecte sinon tu sors de ma chambre et je te parle plus !

Meredith : Geek, c'est très gentil, mais… Ce n'est pas grave !

Geek : Hein ?

Meredith : Ce n'est pas grave s'il me respecte pas, ne le quitte pas pour ça ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez pour ça !

Panda : On ne va pas se disputer, parce que je suis un gros crétin, et que je m'excuse… Désolé Meredith, désolé mon petit Geek… Et merci Maéra…

Geek *rougissant subitement*: M… Merci Panda.

Maéra : De rien ! Panda, ton bras aussi à bien besoin d'un coup de pouce pour aller mieux. *Pose un sachet de glace sur la jambe de Meredith* A ton tour. Geek, ça risque de lui faire mal, si tu veux sortir ?

Geek : Je…je reste ! *fais un câlin au Panda* Je le tiens comme ça !

Panda : HE NON ATTENDEZ ! Au secours !

Maéra : Ne fait pas l'enfant ! *Remet son bras correctement et l'enserre de glace* Superbe ! Une aiguille et c'est bon. *pique* Maintenant, reste tranquille.

Panda : Bon sang… Merci.

Meredith : Dis Maéra, avec le Patron, tu en es où ?

Maéra eut un air triste. Le Panda et le Geek la regardèrent étonnés. Comment ça, Maéra... et ... Le Patron ?

Maéra : *soupire* Nulle part… C'est sans espoir…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Meredith ne pouvait pas bouger et quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête.

Meredith : Quand est ce que ma jambe arrivera à bouger?

Maéra : Je ne sais pas trop, pourquoi?

Meredith : J'ai un truc à régler et j'ai besoin de mes jambes.

Maéra : Quand j'aurais fini tu voudras que je t'aide?

Meredith : N… Non ça ira, je crois que je peux m'en sortir.

Maéra : Comme tu veux. En tout cas Panda c'est bon, ton bras peut bouger.

Meredith : *test sa jambe et pousse un petit gémissement de douleur* C…C'est bon je peux y aller ?

Maéra : Ecoute, si ta jambe ne te fait plus mal, c'est ok.

Meredith : _Ma jambe me toujours super mal mais j'ai besoin d'y aller ! Elle a réglé mon problème avec le Geek et le Panda, malgré le fait que le Geek m'apprécie vraiment, je dois lui rendre la pareille._ J'ai plus mal c'est bon ! _C'est FAUX !_

Maéra : Tu es libre alors ! Moi je vais me prendre un café et le boire en regardant des séries américaines. Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Meredith *déjà partie*: Pitié qu'il ne soit pas parti !

Arriver devant la porte de la salle de bain elle se cogna contre cette dernière.

Meredith *se cogne sur la porte*: Ouch !

? : Dégage Maéra ! Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas de toi !

Meredith : _Eh ben! On a du boulot !_ C'est Meredith ! _T'a pas pu m'oublier vu que t'as failli me violer !_

Patron : Ah, c'est toi... Qu'est ce que tu fous là !

Meredith : _S'il me manque encore de respect je me jure que je sors les griffes !_ Tu pourrais être plus gentil surtout que j'ai la clé de ta prison

Patron : OUVRE MOI PETITE C... * porte s'ouvre et le Patron tombe*

Meredith : Voilà, content ?

Patron : Ouais, maintenant dégage avant que je te viole pour de vrai !

Meredith : _CALME-TOI MEREDITH !_ *plaque le Patron contre le mur* Ecoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, t'est vraiment con de croire que Maéra t'aime pas ! Maéra t'adore, je ne sais pas trop si c'est en amitié ou en amour mais en tout cas elle t'adore ! Elle te tape parce que des fois tu fais des conneries ! Mais elle te le fait gentiment ! Parce que crois moi j'en ai vu des gens qu'elle n'aime pas qui ont fais des conneries, ce n'était pas beau voir ! Donc écoute-moi bien ! TU VAS TOUT DE SUITE FAIRE AMI-AMI AVEC MAERA OU JE VAIS TE FAIRE PLUS QUE MAL ! ET MOI JE NE SERAIS PAS GENTILLE ENVERS TOI !

Patron *étonné*: Elle doit vraiment beaucoup compter pour toi si tu me crie dessus comme ça. Tu sais quoi, j'crois que je vais aller la voir.

Meredith : C'est vrai ?

Patron : Ouais. Si tu as envie tu peux même m'accompagner.

Meredith : _C'est louche, très louche._ Ok je viens.

Elle prit le Patron par la manche de sa veste et courut vers le salon avec lui, lâchant quand même des gémissements de douleur.

Meredith : Maéra ! Le Patron a quelque chose à te dire je crois... N'est ce pas Patron ?

Patron : Ouais ouais, c'est bon...

Maéra : Donc ? C'est quoi ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Patron : La gamine m'as agressé en me disant que tu m'aimais beaucoup, je suis venu, un peu sous la contrainte, t'en parler. _Prend ça, sale gosse._

Meredith : _Sale enfoiré !_ Hé !

Maéra : Meredith ! De quoi je me mêle ?!

Meredith : Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu t'es bien mêlée de mes relations avec le Panda et le Geek non ? Je voulais te rendre la pareille !

Maéra : Oh... D'accord d'accord. Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça, c'est très gentil. Mais... Tu veux bien nous laisser en parler, juste lui et moi ?

Patron : _C'est ça, fiche le camp..._

Meredith : Okay ! Je serais chez le Hippie si tu me cherche !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Meredith fila en dehors du salon et tomba nez à nez avec le couple Geek/Panda, suivis du couple Antoine/Mathieu.

Meredith : Ola, vous allez ou là ?!

Panda : La cuisine, on à faim, il est tard je te signale.

Meredith : Hors de question ! Le Patron et Maéra ont enfin commencés à parlés dans le salon, vous ne le traverserez pas pour aller manger !

Mathieu : Maéra et le Patron ? Elle est vraiment accrochée à ce type ma parole ?!

Meredith : Oui alors n'allez pas tout me gâcher !

Antoine : On devrait les surveiller non ?

Geek : Oui ! Maéra est gentille, on ne devrait pas la laisser avec le Patron...

Panda : T'as raison. Au pire... on ne fera que les épier !

Meredith : Hé ! Non non non !

Meredith ne put s'interposer et les 4 garçons se planquèrent dans l'angle d'une porte pour observer la scène. Meredith ne voulant pas écouter les conversations intimes de son amie, fila, énervée, chez le Hippie.

Patron : Alors ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi ?

Maéra : Ce n'est pas la délicatesse qui t'étouffe hein ? Alors je serais brève et claire : Tu me plais, beaucoup, depuis très longtemps. T'as un sacré caractère, t'es bien fichu, et tu as ce côté sale type que j'aime bien. Tu me fais complètement craquer.

Panda : Elle craque sur le Patron ?! Murmura-t-il

Mathieu : Bah ça, c'est la première fois que je l'entends... Répondis-t-il.

Patron : Je croyais que seule les gamines étaient folles de moi, mais voilà qu'une vraie femme me voit comme un fantasme parfait... C'est glorifiant, ma belle.

Maéra : N'essaye pas de m'amadouer, je ne me fais pas d'illusion, tu n'es absolument pas fiable ou fidèle, alors m'engager vraiment avec toi est une mauvaise idée. Si tu étais le même mais sans agresser n'importe qui, là, j'aurais put te donner une chance.

Patron : Allons... *Se rapproche d'Hina et la prends par la taille* Pas besoin d'une vraie relation pour s'amuser avec moi...

Maéra : *Lui prends les mains et le repousse* Sauf que, contrairement à toi, je cherche une vraie relation. Puisqu'on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde, tant pis.

Maéra éteignit la TV et passa sur le balcon pour fumer. Le patron la suivit sans y être invité.

Meredith : Toc toc? Je peux rentrer?

Hippie : Vas-y Grosse.

Meredith : Merci.

Meredith s'assit à coté du Hippie et là un LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG SILENCE se posa doucement.

Hippie : Grosse, je peux te dire un secret ?

Meredith : O… Oui vas y dis ton secret.

Hippie : En fait j'ai l'impression que personne ne m'aime Grosse. On dit du Geek qu'il est mignon, des filles fantasment sur le Patron et le public trouve que Maître Panda chante super bien mais moi? On sait juste que j'existe.

Meredith : _Alors je suis folle quand je pense que le Hippie est mignon et même le fait qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte le rend encore plus marrant et mignon ?! _*rougis* Moi je trouve que tu as le plus important des rôles dans SLG ! Sans toi c'est plus pareil ! *chuchote* Surtout que moi je t'aime bien...

Hippie : Qu'est ce que ta dit à la fin Grosse ?

Meredith : Rien du tout...

Hippie : *retire son bob et ses lunettes et les met à Meredith * T'es marrante comme ça Grosse !

Meredith : Merci Gros.

Hippie : Tu es la seule à avoir vu mes yeux sans mes lunettes, tu n'es pas trop étonné ?

Meredith : À vrai dire non puisque je n'ai pas pu les voir vu comme ton geste était rapide.

Hippie : Tant mieux Grosse.

Meredith : *câline* Tu es mon personnage de SLG préféré !

Hippie : *rougit légèrement* Merci Grosse. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander ce que tu faisais là Grosse.

Meredith : Maéra discute avec le Patron alors je ne veux pas les déranger.

Hippie : Au fait tu as mangé Grosse ?

Meredith : *ventre qui gargouille* Pas vraiment mais y a Hina et le Patron dans le salon et je ne veux pas les déranger.

Hippie : Pas faux... Tu sais quoi ? Si Maéra et le Patron sont encore là on se contentera de prendre quelque barres chocolatés et s'ils ne sont pas là on file acheter des pizzas, ok Grosse ?

Meredith : _L'idée de me retrouver avec le Hippie toute seule ne me dérange pas trop en fait j'en suis plutôt heureuse_ Ok !

Meredith et Le Hippie se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Le Hippie : On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas là Grosse.

Meredith *prend le Hippie par la main*: Alors on fonce ! *cours comme une malade jusqu'à la porte*


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Sur le balcon du salon, loin des regards, le Patron et Maéra étaient côtes à côtes, mais ne parlaient pas. Ou plutôt, Maéra était pépère, et le Patron attendait qu'elle craque. Ce fut lui qui craqua tout seul. Poussant Maéra dos contre la rambarde, il l'empoigna et cala ses poignets contre le fer.

Patron : Ça suffit maintenant ! On va le faire, ici et tout de suite ! Tu peux crier si tu veux, ça à le don de me plaire !

Le Patron commença à rigoler, mais son rire s'étouffa de lui-même. Maéra avait sur le visage un air neutre. Le genre d'expression que le Patron détestait. Quand il agressait quelqu'un, il aimait voir la peur, la douleur, le plaisir, ou même la joie, mais rien. Maéra ne dégageait rien. Troublé, il lâcha un peu prise, et elle s'écarta calmement de lui, sans un mot.

Patron : Tu ne me dis plus rien ?

Maéra : ...

Patron : PETITE P*TE ! Je déteste que l'on m'ignore !

Il n'eut aucune réplique, Maéra ramassa simplement ses cigarettes et rentra.

Patron : REVIENS ICI. Rugit-il.

Mais elle lui fit bel et bien dos, et partit. Le Patron resta sur le balcon, énervé, troublé, perdu. Oh, il rageait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais le changement de Maéra le gênait, lui prenait la tête, lui donnait des frissons, bref, ça l'obsédait !

Maéra fila dans la cuisine et y retrouva une belle bande de mangeurs de sushis. Le Panda semblait faire la tête, mais s'intéressa à elle lorsqu'elle entra.

Panda : Alors ? On t'as vu avec le Patron et on à eut droit à toute la scène, il s'est passé quoi dehors ?

Geek : Je ne veux pas le savoir !

Maéra : *jubilations* Hiiihihihi ! Je vais le rendre dingue, hahahaha !

Maéra trépignait de joie, elle semblait ravie ! Son visage était l'expression même de la satisfaction et de la joie.

Mathieu : C'est à dire... ?

Maéra : Le Patron ne me sera jamais fidèle s'il pense que je dépends de lui, mais sitôt que je l'ignore, ça le rends malade ! Je lui aie démontré une ultime indifférence, et maintenant... Il est en train de péter les plombs dehors en prenant l'air ! Et pendant ce temps...

Geek : Il ne pense plus qu'a toi !

Maéra : Ouiii ! Plus de couguars, plus de jeunes pubères, plus de Geek ni de Meredith, juste moi ! Non seulement il va vous fiche la paix, mais il va sans cesse penser à moi !

Panda : C'est pas mal comme stratégie, y'as vraiment que sur le Patron que ça pouvait marcher !

Maéra : Exactement ! Et lorsqu'il aura trop ressassé tout ça dans son crâne il sera trop tard, il sera déjà amoureux ! Et il sera à moi, héhéhé !

Panda : Vicieux, mais efficace...

Antoine : Tu ne faisais pas la tête toi ?

Panda : SI ! On aurait dut commander autre chose !

Geek : Je te dis que c'est un traiteur japonais, pas chinois ! En plus le patron est italien !

Panda : C'est pareil !

Antoine : Mathieu ? Je peux... rester cette nuit ?

Mathieu : *manque de s'étouffer* C'est… C'est la première fois qu'on va... ? Enfin, que tu accepte de dormir ici ! Ça... Ça fait plaisir. D'habitude c'est moi qui viens... squatter... chez toi !

Antoine : Bah... j'ai tiré une latte au Hippie, et je me sens pas de conduire quoi...

Mathieu : Oh, je comprends... _Penser à offrir un sac de crack au toxico..._

Maéra : *dévorant ses sushis ainsi que la part du Panda* En parlant du camé, il est où ?

Panda : Il est partit manger une pizza avec Meredith. Il ne voulait pas attendre que toi et le Patron libériez le salon...

Maéra : T'est sérieux ? MEREDITH DEHORS SEULE, UNIQUEMENT AVEC LE HIPPIE ?

Geek : Mais qu'est ce que ça fait ?

Maéra : *soudainement très mal à l'aide* Crois moi, la dernière fois que je l'aie laissée seule avec un gars en ville... Argh... Je ne veux même pas y repenser... Trop de sang, trop de dégâts...

Mathieu : Mais enfin quoi ?

Maéra : Cette fille... Elle...

Tous, absolument tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, redoutant le pire... Elle était recherchée par la police ? Elle avait des accès de violence digne de Maéra ? Elle aimait tabasser les clodos sous les ponts ?!

Maéra : Elle à une poisse de niveau planétaire...

Tous : Heiiin ?!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Etant donné la poisse niveau planétaire et la stonitude (oui ça n'existe pas comme mot) du Hippie, Meredith et ce dernier était perdu.

Meredith : Euh... Hippie ? Tu connais le chemin ?

Hippie : J'en sais rien grosse...

Meredith : C… Ca veut dire qu'on est perdu ?!

Hippie : Mais non...

À force de discuter avec le Hippie, Meredith se cogna la tête contre : un mur, la porte d'un magasin de sushi, un mec bieeeeeeeen plus grand qu'elle avait écrasé la queue d'un chat sans faire exprès et Meredith s'était retrouvée avec des griffures de chat et des chaton sur la cheville jusqu'au genou à cause du même mec qui avait pas fait gaffes où il marchait.

Hippie : Fais attention où tu marche grosse...

Meredith : J… J'essaye ! S'exclama-t-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

Hippie : Regarde la pizzeria est juste là grosse !

Meredith : *apeurée car il y a une ENORMISSIME route avec bien sûr des camions, des autobus et tout le tralala* Euh... Il n'y a pas un autre moyen de passer cette route ?

Hippie : Non, pourquoi grosse ?

Meredith : Parce que j'ai une poisse niveau planétaire...

Hippie : Et alors ? Moi je suis complètement stone grosse.

Meredith : C'est un peu ça le problème –

Hippie : *prend par la main Meredith* Comme ça on est sûr qu'on ne va pas se faire écraser ou un truc du même genre.

Meredith : Ok ! *cours avec le Hippie jusqu'à la pizzeria*

Hippie : Tu vas trop viiiiiiiiiiiite !

Meredith : C'est mieux d'être rapide quand on a une poisse de niveau planétaire...

Hippie : Bon on rentre à la pizzeria grosse ?

Meredith : Oui !

Meredith et Hippie passèrent leur commande à emporter et retournèrent chez les SLG/Sommet.

Meredith : Je m'en sors bien pour une sortie avec un garçon.

Hippie : Pourquoi tu dis ça grosse ?

Meredith : Baaaaah d'habitude j'ai par exemple la maladresse de (sans faire exprès) planter un couteau dans le crâne de mon voisin...

Hippie : D'accord je vois grosse. Je crois que pendant le repas je vais être trèèèès loin de toi, ok Grosse ?

Meredith : Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi.

Hippie : Par contre, ils sont où les autres ?

Meredith : Je n'en sais absolument rien

? : Vous êtes rentré ?

Meredith : Oui...

Hippie : Salut le Panda.

Panda : Salut Hippie, salut Meredith... QU'EST CE QUE TU AS SUR LES JAMBES !

Meredith : Des griffures de chat et de chatons pourquoi?

Panda : Va demander à Maéra de te désinfecter ta blessure.

Meredith : Ok, Maéraaaaaaa ?

Maéra : Tiens, tu es rentré Meredith ?! Et le Hippie est vivant ?!

Meredith : En effet...

Maéra : Alléluia ! Bon donc je dois désinfecter tes blessures c'est ça ?

Meredith : Tu lis dans mes pensées !

Maéra : Ah ouais quand même ils ne t'ont pas raté !

Meredith : Eh ouais !

Maéra : _Elle en est heureuse en plus..._ C'est bon c'est désinfecté tu peux aller manger.

Meredith : Youpi !

Maéra : Je me rends compte que je suis complètement taré de laisser cette folle dingue toute seule avec le Hippie...

Le Hippie et Meredith étant les seuls à ne pas avoir mangés, ils s'installèrent en tête à tête dans la cuisine.

Meredith : Dis, y'as un truc que je ne comprends pas...

Hippie : Ouais Grosse ?

Meredith : Tout à l'heure, t'était défoncé, et moi j'avais ma malchance sur le dos... On aurait dut se faire percuter, c'était obligé, et maintenant que j'y pense, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on s'en est sorti...

Hippie : Ça je ne sais pas grosse...

Prof : Mais voyons c'est très simple !

Meredith : Prof ? Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?!

Prof : Les questions existentielles sont ma raison de vivre, mon enfant ! Voit-tu, ta malchance est peut-être extraordinaire, mais la chance insolente du Hippie, qui avec tout ce qu'il à dans le sang en continu ne s'est jamais jeté par une fenêtre, à annulée cette même poisse ! Lorsque vous vous êtes tenus la main pour traverser, tu n'avais plus aucune malchance. Il semblerait que seul un contact avec le camé ultime te permette d'annuler temporairement la malédiction qui semble peser sur tes épaules...

Hippie : T'en as trop pris gros !

Meredith : Non attends, c'est plutôt bien vu comme raisonnement !

Prof : Merci ! Maintenant, le devoir m'appelle... *retourne à ses expérimentations sans rien avoir mangé*

Hippie : Ça veut dire que je te porte chance, grosse ?

Meredith : Exactement ! On est fait pour être ensemble ! *rougit subitement et bloque à ses paroles*

Hippie : Ouais t'as raison ! Heureusement qu'on s'est rencontrés !

Meredith : *Il à pas interprété de double sens ? Ouf...* Oui, c'est un sacré bol...

Hippie : La prochaine fois, on n'aura qu'à sortir ensemble rien que toi et moi, en se tenant la main...

La demoiselle crut s'étouffer avec sa part de pizza à l'entente de ces mots.

Hippie : ...quand tu voudras te balader !

Meredith : Ou… Oui, avec plaisir *rouge de plaisir*


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et Chacun avait commencé à vaquer à ses occupations. Personne n'avait vu le Patron, il devait être couché. Antoine et Mathieu partirent de leur coté dans la chambre du maitre des lieux. Le Hippie remonta dans sa chambre pour se fumer des pétards avant de dormir. Le Geek laissa sa chambre à Meredith, négociant cela avec le Panda, ils dormiraient ensemble dans la chambre du chanteur. (Finalement Meredith lui facilitait la vie... Il lui adressa un clin d'œil de remerciement). Resta Maéra qui refusa toute proposition de chambre : "Filez moi une couette, le canapé, ça me va très bien !" Meredith voulut partager "sa" chambre, puis après refus, voulut dormir par terre avec Maéra sur le canapé, pour rester ensemble. Elle fut catégorique et resta au salon lorsque chacun alla dormir.

Assise devant un épisode du Mentalist (Simon Baker, tu es l'homme le plus sexy du monde... après le Patron.) elle somnolait. Elle ne voulait pas dormir mais les heures et sa journée la rattrapaient. En plus, sans personne à qui parler... C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit un genre d'ombre s'installer face à elle dans un fauteuil.

? : Pleure pas...

Maéra : Pas de souci, mon petit. Je n'aie pas peur de toi, juré.

Démon : Pourquoi es-tu triste...?

Maéra : C'est compliqué... Je m'en remettrais va. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que ça se passe mal.

Démon : C'est de l'amour... ?

Maéra : Hé oui... Ce n'est pas évident. Et pourtant, j'avais la certitude que c'était le bon... C'est non partagé, tu vois ?

Démon : Je Comprends...

Maéra : Parce que tu aime le Geek ?

Démon : ... ... ... Tu es maligne.

Maéra : Je suis désolée pour toi... D'autant que... Tu apparais le mauvais soir... Il dort avec le Panda et tu ne trouveras qu'une fille dans sa chambre.

Démon : ...Je... Sais ça.

Maéra : Reste un peu avec moi alors. Je ne veux pas dormir, mais seule je vais tomber de sommeil...

Démon : Avec... Grand plaisir.

Le Démon eut un petit sourire. Cela faisait disparaitre tout l'aspect flippant du personnage. Il était mignon, ce pauvre petit Démon. Dans l'ombre depuis le fond de la pièce, le Patron observait la scène en silence. Il s'était relevé parce qu'il avait envie... d'entendre sa voix. Il venait d'en profiter et ça le faisait sourire doucement... Mais ça, bien sur, ça avait le don de l'emmerder ! Et même si ça le rendait heureux, hé bah bordel, ça lui cassait les -...

Meredith n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Le fait de dormir dans un autre environnement que celle de sa chambre la troublait un peu. Meredith commença une investigation des lieux. Des jeux vidéos trainaient par terre et manqua de les exploser avec son pied gauche. Elle trouva aussi l'ordi du Geek avec une manette de jeux. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire elle se glissa en dehors de la chambre du Geek. Meredith marcha très doucement tellement doucement que le Patron ne la vit pas arriver.

Meredith : Tu fais quoiiiiiii ?

Patron : *sursaut* Q-Qu'est ce que tu fais la sale mioche ?!

Meredith : Eh ! Je ne suis pas une sale mioche !

Patron : Ta gueule ! Y a Maéra dans le salon.

Meredith : Tu les observe ?!

Patron : *vexé* P… Pas du tout !

Meredith : Allez avoue t'es complètement in love de Maéra !

Patron : *boudeur* Ce n'est pas vrai. J'vais organiser un plan à trois avec Antoine et Mathieu.

Meredith : Te fais pas d'idée... Ils ont fermé la porte à clé tu ne pourras pas rentrer.

Patron : Pff tu crois que c'est ça qui m'arrête ?

Meredith : Bonne question.

Meredith se dirigea vers le salon où Maéra dormait paisiblement (du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait...) et le Démon à coté d'elle.

Démon : Bonsoir mon enfant...

Meredith : Bonsoir Monsieur.

Démon : Je t'en prie appelle-moi Démon...

Meredith : D'accord Démon. Pourquoi tu as l'air tout le temps si triste ?

Démon : Eh bien...

Meredith : Tu es amoureux du Geek, c'est ça ?

Démon : Aussi perspicace que ta copine à ce que je vois...

Meredith : J… Je peux vous faire un câlin ?

Démon : Bien sûr mon enfant... Mais dis moi, le plus souvent quand on vient dans mes bras c'est qu'on est triste, c'est à cause de qui que tu es triste ?

Meredith : J… Je peux vous confier un secret ?

Démon : Bien entendu je suis là pour ça...

Meredith : Vous… vous ne moquerez pas ?

Démon : Promis...

Meredith : En fait, je suis amoureuse du Hippie. Mais j'ai tellement peur que lui il ne m'aime pas de la même façon...

Démon : Je te comprends...

Meredith : *levant la tête* C'est parce que vous avez la même relation avec le Geek ?

Démon : En effet...

Meredith : Je peux dormir avec vous ?

Démon : Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai peur que tu ais froid sans couverture...

Meredith : D'accord je vais en chercher une.

De retour au salon avec la couverture game boy du Geek, Meredith s'endort sur les genoux du Démon qui eu un faible sourire pour ces filles qui semblaient si fragile quand elles dormaient...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Maéra se réveilla vers 9h, avant tout le monde. La nuit était passée, aussi elle ne trouva que Meredith dans le fauteuil près du sien. Le Démon disparaissait aux premières lueurs du jour. Maéra s'étira, bailla, et se pencha sur Meredith pour lui remonter ses couvertures. Elle voulait lui caresser les cheveux mais se ravisa, pas la peine de la réveiller. Elle adorait cette gamine si gentille et si douce. Elle avait eut du mal au début, mais le caractère si conciliant et rassurant de cette enfant l'avait séduite. Maéra avait toujours eut une attitude de Maman avec tout le monde, et Meredith ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Oh oui, elle avait entendu sa conversation avec le Démon, mais ça, ça ne regardait que Meredith. Oui bon... Elle allait s'en mêler, mais inutile de réveiller la demoiselle pour ça. Se levant finalement, elle alla à la cuisine.

Maéra : _Cette maison est pleine de mecs, et aucun ne bosse ou n'as d'horaires... Ils ne vont pas se lever de sitôt._

Souriant, elle fouilla les placards, sortit quelques denrées et se mit à cuisiner. Elle n'aimait pas cuisiner, sauf des crêpes. C'était sa recette miracle. L'odeur dut réveiller les estomacs endormis, car bientôt le Geek et le Panda entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Geek : Maéra ? Tu es déjà levée ?

Maéra : Oui ! Mon sommeil est très décalé, je dors peu ou trop, et coup de bol, je me suis levée asse tôt pour vous concocter des crêpes.

Panda : Des crêpes ? Trop bien ! Ça explique le tablier de ménagère.

Maéra : Dites... *se pencha hors de la cuisine pour vérifier si personne ne venait* Vous avez revu le Patron depuis hier ? Je commence à m'inquiéter.

Geek : Non... Mais pourquoi t'est amoureuse de lui ? Il n'est pas gentil !

Panda : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Maéra : Bah... je ne sais pas comment dire, mais il me plait. Peu de filles saurons être vraiment amoureuses de ce genre de personnage, mais moi... oui.

Geek : Hein ? Mais je croyais que c'était lui qui apportait le public féminin ?!

Maéra : Il fait rire les filles, les amuses, elles le trouvent mignon, mais pour ce qui est de l'amour... Je ne connais pas de fille qui comme moi saurait aimer un type pareil.

Panda : Ce que c'est compliqué, les femmes... Et Meredith ?

Maéra : Ah non, si elle devait avoir un faible pour quelqu'un, ça ne serait surement pas le patron, mais plutôt -... Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Panda : Le Geek hein ?

Maéra : Mais arrête voyons ! Même pas ! Le Geek est très populaire, plus que tu ne le pense d'ailleurs ! Mais pas pour Meredith.

Geek : Vrai ?

Maéra : Mais oui, les filles te trouvent mignon, attachant, et beaucoup d'entre elles adoreraient te serrer dans leurs bras pour te protéger. Meredith t'adore, mais pas de cette façon là. Elle agirait pareil avec toi, Panda, ou Mathieu, ou Antoine. Pas le Patron par contre.

Panda : Et le Hippie non ?

Maéra : Heu... non, ce serait différent, enfin tu vois... Tu veux du sirop d'érable ?

Patron : Salut la compagnie !

Panda : Tu change de sujet !

Maéra : Mais non voyons ! Tu en veux ou pas ? Je le range sinon !

Patron : Dites, si je vous gène dites le !

Panda : Tu nous gène.

Le Patron n'apprécia pas. Il chopa le panda par le col et commença à le soulever de terre.

Patron : Tu va regretter tes paroles, saloperie d'ourson !

Le Geek était terrifié, et il se mit à essayer de défendre son chéri sans grande efficacité. Maéra s'avança calmement, posa sa main sur celle du Patron (celle qui tenait le Panda) Et celui-ci lâcha prise.  
>Le Patron commença à sourire, mais il se ravisa quand il sentit les ongles de Maéra rentrer dans sa chaire et qu'il vit son regard noir.<p>

Patron : Lâche-moi-toi !


End file.
